La Bella y la Bestia (versión Sweetie Belle y Spike)
by Guido Super Shock
Summary: Sweetie Belle, hija de Hondo Flanks un inventor, llega a un castillo en ruinas, con la esperanza de ayudar a su padre, quien es esclavo de un dragón, quien es el dueño y amo del castillo. Pero mas adelante, Sweetie se dará cuenta de que hasta las criaturas horribles, tienen su lado tierno.
1. Chapter 1

**La Bella y la Bestia (versión Sweetie Belle y Spike)**

 **Personajes**

 **Sweetie Belle como Bella.**

 **Spike como la Bestia (o el Dragón).**

 **Button Mask como Gastón.**

 **Fancy Pants como Lumiere.**

 **Hondo Flanks como Maurice.**

 **Rarity como Fifi o Babette.**

 **Silver Shill como Din Don.**

 **Snips como Lefou.**

 **AppleBloom, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon como las chicas bobas.**

 **La señora Cake como la señor Potts.**

 **Pound Cake como Chip.**

 **Discord como Monsieur d'arque.**

 **Fleur Dis Lee como el guardarropas.**

 **Celestia como la hechicera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: sera en versión Equestria Girls.**

Narrador: Erase una vez en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe (Spike) vivía en un majestuoso castillo. A pesar de tenerlo todo, el príncipe era malcriado, egoísta y poco amable. Una noche de crudo invierno, una vieja mendiga visito el castillo, y le ofreció una sola rosa, a cambio de protección contra el frió. Repugnado por su andrajoso aspecto, el príncipe se burlo del obsequio, y hecho a la anciana a la calle. Ella le advirtió que no juzgue la apariencia física, porque la belleza esta en el interior. Cuando la volvió a rechazar, la fealdad de la anciana desapareció, revelando a una bella hechicera. El príncipe trato de disculparse, pero ya era tarde, porque ella había visto que en su corazón no había amor. Así que como castigo, lo convirtió en una espantosa bestia (un dragón), transformo el castillo y a todos los que estaban ahí. Avergonzado por su aspecto monstruoso, el dragón no tuvo opción mas que quedarse en su castillo, siendo un espejo mágico su único contacto con el mundo exterior. La rosa que le había regalado, en realidad era una rosa mágica, que florecería por muchos años. Si el llegaba a amar a una chica, y ella lo amaba también, antes de que caiga el ultimo pétalo, el hechizo se rompería. Sino, seguiría encantado y seguiría siendo un dragón por toda la eternidad. Con el paso del tiempo, cayo en la desesperación y perdió toda esperanza. Porque quien podría algún día, amar, a un dragón.

* * *

En la pequeña aldea de Ponyville, vivía una pequeña niña llamada Sweetie Belle, que estaba yendo al pueblo para alquilar un nuevo libro.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Sweetie :  
Ésta es mi pequeña aldea  
Cada día siempre es igual  
Con el sol se levantan todos  
Despertando así_**

 ** _Aldeanos :  
Bonjour, bonjour  
Bonjour, bonjour, bonjour_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
Ahí viene el panadero como siempre  
Su mismo pan viene a vender  
Todo sigue igual que ayer  
Desde el día en que llegué  
A este rústico lugar_**

 ** _El señor Cake (Panadero) :  
Buenos días, __Sweetie_ _._**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
Buenos días, monsieur._**

 ** _El señor Cake (Panadero)_ _:  
¿A dónde vas?_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
A la librería, acabo de leer un libro maravilloso sobre unas habichuelas mágicas-_**

 ** _El señor Cake (Panadero)_ _:  
Qué bien. ¡Pinkie, las baguettes, rápido!_**

 ** _Aldeanos :  
Mirad, ahí va esa chica tan extraña  
Es distraída como ves  
No es de nuestra sociedad  
Entre nubes siempre está  
Nuestra Sweetie es una chica peculiar  
Bonjour. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo están todos?  
Bonjour. ¿Qué tal? ¿Y su mujer?  
Me da seis más, está muy caro_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
Yo quiero mas que vida __provincial_**

 ** _Twilight Sparkle (Librero) :  
Ah, __Sweetie_ _._**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
Buenos días, Twilight. Aquí está el libro que me prestaste._**

 ** _Twilight Sparkle (Librero)_ _:  
¿Ya lo has terminado?_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
No podía dejarlo. ¿Ha llegado algo nuevo?_**

 ** _Twilight Sparkle (Librero)_ _:  
Nada desde ayer._**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
No importa. Me llevaré éste._**

 ** _Twilight Sparkle (Librero)_ _:  
¿Ése? Pero si lo has leído dos veces._**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
Pero es mi favorito. Lugares lejanos, duelos audaces, hechizos mágicos, un príncipe encantado._**

 ** _Twilight Sparkle (Librero)_ _:  
Si tanto te gusta, es tuyo._**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
Oh pero Twilight-_**

 ** _Twilight Sparkle (Librero)_ _:  
No, no. Insisto._**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
Pues gracias. Te lo agradezco mucho._**

 ** _Aldeanos :  
Mirad, ahí va esa chica tan extraña  
¿Quién sabe cuál es su interés?  
Entre sueños vivirá  
Con sus libros siempre está  
Un misterio para todos __Sweetie_ _es_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
Oh es un gran romance  
Cuando ella encuentra amor al fin  
En un apuesto príncipe  
Y no lo descubre hasta que llega el final_**

 ** _Aldeanos :  
Es tan hermosa como indica el nombre  
De la cabeza hasta los pies  
Su belleza admirarás  
Mas me temo que detrás  
Diferente de nosotros es  
No es como todos los demás  
Muy diferente de nosotros es_**

Luego, se escucho un disparo, que le dio a un pato, y alguien ya estaba preparado para atraparlo.

 ** _Snips :  
¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! Wow, no has fallado ni un tiro, Button. Eres el mejor cazador de todo el mundo._**

 ** _Button_ _:  
Lo sé._**

 ** _Snips_ _:  
No hay bestia que se te escape _, ni chica alguna por cierto._**

 ** _Button_ _:  
Es verdad, Snips y ya le he echado la vista a ésa._**

 ** _Snips_ _:  
¿Quién? ¿La hija del inventor?_**

 ** _Button_ _:  
La misma, ella es la afortunada chica con la que me voy a casar._**

 ** _Snips_ _:  
Pero ella es-_**

 ** _Button_ _:  
La chica más hermosa del pueblo._**

 ** _Snips_ _:  
Lo sé, pero-_**

 ** _Button_ _:  
Por lo tanto, la mejor. ¿Acaso no me merezco la mejor?_**

 ** _Snips_ _:  
Sí, por supuesto que sí, __Button_ _._**

 ** _Button_ _:  
Desde el momento en que la vi me dije  
A ésta muchacha atraparé  
Ella es digna de lucir, la belleza que hay en mí  
Y por eso Sweetie va a ser mi mujer._**

 ** _AppleBloom, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon (Simplonas) :  
Allá va él, ¿no es un sueño?  
Monsieur __Button_ _, qué guapetón  
Si pienso en él, me da un desmayo  
No existe un ser más guapo y más ligón_**

 ** _Aldeana :  
Bonjour_**

 ** _Button_ _:  
¿Qué tal?_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
Muy bien_**

 ** _Aldeanos :  
Mais oui, qué mal tocino, qué hermosa vid  
Voy a, diez más, comprar_**

 ** _Button_ _:  
Perdón_**

 ** _Aldeano :  
Lo cortaré_**

 ** _Button_ _:  
Dejen pasar_**

 ** _Aldeanos :  
El pan, qué olor, señor  
A pez, están muy buenas  
Bien puede ser, buen día_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:  
Se que la vida puede darme mas._**

 ** _Button_ _:  
Seras mi esposa pronto lo veras._**

 ** _Todos :  
Mirad, ahí va esa chica tan extraña  
Una preciosa mademoiselle  
Es penoso sin dudar, que no encuentre su lugar  
Ya que una chica rara es  
Tan Bella como peculiar  
Sí, una chica peculiar, __Sweetie_ _Belle._**

(Fin de la canción).

Luego de terminar con la canción, todos volvieron a sus trabajos. Pero Button ya tenia sus planes, así que interrumpió a Sweetie.

Button: Hola Sweetie.

Sweetie: Bonjour Button, con permiso.- Pero no pudo irse ya que Button le quito su libro.

Sweetie: Button, devuélveme mi libro.

Button: No entiendo como puedes leer esto, ni siquiera tiene dibujos.

Sweetie: Algunas personas utilizan su imaginación.

Button: Sweetie, es hora de que dejes tus libros y pongas mas atención a cosas mas importantes.

Sweetie: ¿Cosas como tu?.

Button: Exacto, todo el pueblo habla de ti. No es bueno que una mujer lea, eso le dará ideas, la hará pensar.

Sweetie: Button, eres tan primitivo.

Button: Gracias Sweetie, ¿Que te parece si vamos a la taberna del pueblo a admirar mis trofeos?.

Sweetie: Lo siento Button, pero tengo que ayudar a mi padre, a dios.

Snips: ¡HA!, ese viejo loco, necesita toda la ayuda del mundo.- Ese comentario hizo que ambos chicos se rieran del padre de Sweetie.

Sweetie: ¡No hablen así de mi padre!.

Button: ¡Si!, ¡no hables así de su padre!.- Luego lo golpeo con fuerza.

Sweetie: Mi padre no esta loco, es un genio.- Pero escucho una explosión de su propia casa, así que se preocupo por su papa, y apareció en una maquina extraña que el construyo.

Button: Snips, quiero que vayas al bosque, para cazar el ciervo mas grande que encuentres.

Snips: ¡NO!, ¡por favor al bosque no!, todo menos ir al bosque, sabes que odio el bosque.

Button: ¡Solo tráeme un ciervo para el banquete de bodas!.

Snips: ¡PERO ES QUE ODIO EL BOSQUE!.- Grito asustado, hasta que Button lo miro amenazante.

Snips: Es oscuro, y malo, y esta lleno de bichos y arañas. ¡AL BOSQUE NOOOOOOOOO!.

Grito siendo arrastrado por Button.

Mientras con Sweetie y su padre:

Sweetie: Papa, ¿Estas bien?

Hondo: Estoy bien, estoy bien, pero no se como paso esto. Sabes Sweetie, voy a tirar este vejestorio.

Sweetie: Siempre dices lo mismo.

Hondo: Esta vez es en serio, jamas haré que funcione.

Sweetie: Claro que si, harás que funcione y te convertirás en un gran inventor.

Hondo: ¿Eso crees?

Sweetie: Siempre lo eh creído.

Hondo: Entonces a trabajar, solo dime ¿Donde puse mi llave arregla-todo?.- Pregunto buscando su herramienta.

Sweetie: Papa, aquí esta.- Dijo entregándole la herramienta a su padre, quien la agarro.

Hondo: Gracias, por cierto ¿Que hiciste hoy?.

Sweetie: Compre un libro nuevo.

Hondo: Te gustan mucho los libros ¿no?.

Sweetie: Me transportan a lugares lejanos, donde hay aventura, misterio, romance y finales felices. Papa.

Hondo: ¿Que?.

Sweetie: Si te pregunto algo ¿Me dirás la verdad?.

Hondo: ¿Acaso no lo hago siempre?.

Sweetie: ¿Tu crees que soy extraña?

Hondo: ¿Mi hija extraña?, ¿De donde sacas esas ideas?.- Pregunto vistiendo unas gafas muy raras.

Sweetie: No lo se, es que, la gente murmura cosas.

Hondo: También murmuran cosas sobre mi.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Hondo:_**

 ** _No hay nada raro en ti_**

 ** _Pues somos muy normales  
Excepto un tío que mejor es olvidar  
Tus actos siempre vi  
Muy claros y formales  
Saliste a tu madre, clase singular_**

 ** _Sweetie :  
No me he de comparar con ellos, por mi bien_**

 ** _Hondo_ _:  
Son gente muy vulgar  
Tú eres sin dudar  
Muy especial, crème de la crème  
No importa lo que harás, contigo estoy  
Si antes no vi más, muy claro tengo hoy  
Toda mi vida te daré  
Cuánto deseo es para ti, y mucho es  
No importa qué_**

 ** _Sweetie _:_  
No importa el que dirán, orgullo es  
El ver que con afán. defiendes lo que crees_**

 ** _Hondo_ _:  
Con mi invento a todo el mundo  
Puedo un día demostrar lo que logré_**

 ** _Ambos :  
No importa qué_**

 ** _Hondo_ _:  
Podrán pensar que un padre suele exagerar_**

 ** _Sweetie :  
Que su hija es lo más_**

 ** _Hondo_ _:  
Como tú_**

 ** _Sweetie :  
Y cada hija bien ensalza a su papá_**

 ** _Hondo_ _:  
Su nombre así pondrá en alto_**

 ** _Ambos :  
Muy correcto_**

 ** _Hondo_ _:  
No importa qué el pesar pueda llegar  
Con fe voy a rogar, no vayas a cambiar  
En esta ocasión yo sé que es lo mejor_**

 ** _Sweetie :  
Y yo también_**

 ** _Hondo_ _:  
Te quiero a ti_**

 ** _Sweetie :  
Sé siempre así_**

 ** _Ambos :  
_**

 ** _Contigo estoy, no importa qué._**

(Fin de la canción).

Hondo: Muy bien, ¿Porque no lo intentamos?, hazte a un lado, ¿Lista?.

Sweetie: Lista.

Luego su padre encendió la maquina, y funciono.

Sweetie: ¡Funciona!.

Hondo: ¿Funciona?, ¡funciona!.

Sweetie: ¡Lo has logrado, lo has logrado!, y mañana ganaras el primer lugar en la feria.

Hondo: ¿Quien sabe?, a lo mejor lo consigo.

Sweetie: Ten, hice esta bufanda para que te de suerte.- Le entrego la bufanda.

Hondo: Ahora estoy seguro de que ganare. Nos vemos Sweetie.

Sweetie: Nos vemos papa.

Después de subirse a su maquina, la encendió y partió hacia su destino.

(Comienzo de repetición):

 ** _Hondo_ _:_**

 ** _Al fin voy a triunfar con este gran invento_**

 ** _Complejo y simple es, pequeño y colosal_**

 ** _Habrá de asegurar a mi vejez sustento_**

 ** _A condición de que yo encuentre la señal_**

 ** _Me tuve que extraviar, no estuve muy atento_**

Luego escucho unos aullidos.

 ** _¿Y eso? Un ruiseñor no es_**

 ** _Tampoco una perdiz_**

Y luego del oscuro bosque, apareció una manada de...

 ** _¡Lobos!_ _¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Dejadme!_**

 ** _¡Fuera! ¡Dejadme! ¡Por favor!_**

 ** _¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Fuera!_**

 ** _¡No mi bufanda! ¡Auxilio!_**

Los lobos comenzaron a atacarlo y a perseguirlo, hasta que Hondo vio un enorme castillo.

 ** _¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Déjenme entrar!_**

 _(_ Fin de la repetición).

Luego misteriosamente, la puerta se abrió sola. Ya adentro, Hondo busco algunas personas que le dieran alojamiento temporal.

Shill: ¡Bien, ahora si lo hiciste! ¡Te dije que no lo dejes entrar!.

Fancy: ¡No podíamos dejarlo con los lobos!.

Hondo: ¿Hay alguien en casa?.

Shill: Si nos callamos, tal vez se marche.

Hondo: ¿Hay alguien aquí?.

Shill: ¡Ni una palabra, Fancy, ni una palabra!

Hondo: No pienso meterme, pero he perdido mi camino en los bosques y necesito un lugar para pasar la noche.

Fancy: Pobrecito. Ah, Shill, ten un poco corazón. ¡Monsieur, usted es bienvenido aquí!

Luego se revelaron 2 misteriosas formas, un candelabro llamado Fancy Pants, y un reloj de casa llamado Silver Shill. En cuanto Hondo los vio, se sorprendió de que poseían vida y podían hablar.

Hondo: Es increíble.

Shill: Si muy increíble, ahora adiós.- El quiso que se fuera, pero Fancy no estaba de acuerdo.

Fancy: Vamos Shill, solo quiere alojarse, por favor señor, pase por aquí.

Luego, lo llevo a sentarse en un cómodo sillón.

Shill: ¡No, no en el sillón del amo Spike!.

Fancy: Y por eso, el amo no tiene porque enterarse.

Luego de eso, aparecieron una tetera, una tacita de te y un plumero.

Sra. Cake: Yo soy la señora Cake, y estoy feliz de servirle te.

Rarity: Yo estoy mas que encantada de, conocerlo.- Dijo moviendo sus ojos muy coqueta-mente.

Rarity: Sin ofender Fancy.- Dijo volteando a ver a Fancy.

Fancy: Rarity, tu siempre tratado de ponerme celoso, pues no funcionara esta vez.

Paund Cake: Y yo estoy feliz de que beba el te en mi, pero su bigote puede picar un poco.

Hondo: ¿Un poco?, por cierto ¿Como te llamas pequeño?.

Paund Cake: Paund.

Shill: Bueno, bueno, ¡basta!. Fancy, esto esta yendo demasiado lejos. ¿Que vamos a hacer si el amo Spike se da cuenta de que le dimos alojamiento a un extraño en el castillo?.

Fancy: Por esa razón Shill, no le diremos nada. El amo no tiene que enterarse de nada de esto.

Luego de que dijera eso, se escucho el rugido de un monstruo. Los demás ya sabían quien era, pero aun a si ,se asustaron. Hondo estaba temblando de miedo por lo que escucho, y por lo que vio.

Spike: ¡¿Hay un intruso?! ¡¿EN MI CASTILLO?!.

Fancy: Amo escuche, podemos explicarlo.

Sra. Cake: Si amo, por favor escuche.

Shill: Amo, este es buen momento para decirle, que yo siempre estuve de su lado.

Spike: ¡TODOS ME HAN TRAICIONADO!.- Luego vio a Hondo sentado en su sillón, el lo estaba viendo con terror.

Spike: ¡¿Y tu que tanto miras?!

Hondo: Yo... ¡nada, nada, lo juro!.

Spike: ¡¿Has venido a ver a Spike el dragón?!.

Hondo: ¡Por favor, no me haga nada, yo solo quiero un refugio, es todo!.

Spike: ¡Yo te daré un refugio, EN EL CALABOZO!- Grito ferozmente, Spike lo encerró en el calabozo, de esta forma, Hondo se convirtió en el prisionero de un monstruo.

* * *

DT, SS y AB (Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon y AppleBloom): ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Diamond Tiara: ¡No es verdad!.

Silver Spoon: ¡No puedo creerlo!.

AppleBloom: ¡Button, por favor di que no es cierto!.

Button: Es cierto.- En cuanto dijo eso, las 3 volvieron a llorar.

Button: ¡CHICAS!, solo voy a casarme, ese pequeño detalle no va a cambiar lo que sienten por mi, ¿o si?.- Dijo muy coqueto con las 3.

Diamond Tiara: ¡No, claro que no!.

Silver Spoon: ¡Nunca!.

AppleBloom: ¡Jamas!.

Button: Bien. Ahora, déjenme un momento a solas. Quiero ver si, la novia acepta.- Al decir eso, las 3 lloraron otra vez.

Button: ¡CHICAS!.- Grito para calmarlas, y funciono, luego se fueron para a si darle la oportunidad.

Button: Hola Sweetie.- Dijo encontrándose con Sweetie.

Sweetie: Button, que sorpresa.

Button: Lo se, yo estoy lleno de sorpresas. ¿Sabes, Sweetie?, cualquier chica moriría por estar en tu lugar. Hoy es el día en que tus sueños se hacen realidad.

Sweetie: ¿Y tu que sabes de mis sueños Button?.

Button: ¡Mucho!.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Button:_**

 ** _Tú soñando siempre vas_**

 ** _Y ahora se porque_**

 ** _Ya te ves en el altar_**

 ** _Siendo mi mujer_**

 ** _Vas buscando un hombre para ti_**

 ** _Nena, ya estoy aquí._**

 ** _Tienes suerte, ya lo sé_**

 ** _Mi mujer serás_**

 ** _Una esposa como tu_**

 ** _De algo servirás_**

 ** _Va a crecer el árbol familiar_**

 ** _Pronto, hay que empezar_**

 ** _Muchos hijos hay que hacer_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_**

 ** _Increíble es_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _Grandes van a ser_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_**

 ** _Imposible es_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _El mejor aspecto heredaran_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_**

 ** _¿Quién lo dudará?_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _Nuestra casa cuidarás_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_**

 ** _Inaudito es_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _Me agradecerás_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_**

 ** _Inverosímil es_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _De esta tierna escena gozaras_**

 ** _Imagínate esto: una cabaña rústica, mi última presa de caza asándose en el fuego, y mi mujer-cita masajeándome los pies mientras los pequeños juegan en el suelo con los perros. Tendremos seis o siete._**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_**

 ** _¿Perros?_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _¡No,_ _Sweetie_ _! Muchachos fuertes como yo._**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_**

 ** _Oh, me lo imagino._**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _Un futuro ideal_**

 ** _Vas a compartir_**

 ** _De pareja ejemplar_**

 ** _Puedes presumir_**

 ** _Tienes el destino frente a ti_**

 ** _Todos los días lo bueno en la vida_**

 ** _Empieza y termina en mí_**

 ** _No puedes negarte_**

 ** _Nos casaremos_**

 ** _Te lo aseguro_**

 ** _Entonces, ¿qué,_ _Sweetie_ _? ¿Será un sí o un oh sí?_**

 ** _Sweetie_ _:_**

 ** _Yo no te merezco_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _¿Y quién sí?_**

 ** _Yo_**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Gracias por preguntar_**

(Fin de la canción).

Luego de eso, Button fue rechazado por Sweetie, el quería ir tras ella, pero ella ya cerro la puerta, haciendo que el se estrelle en la puerta.

Diamond Tiara: Y, ¿Como te fue guapetón?.

Button: Bueno, ya saben como es Sweetie. Siempre juega a hacerse la difícil.

DT, SS y AB: ¡TE RECHAZO!.

Button: ¡POR EL MOMENTO!. Pero Sweetie sera mi esposa, y de eso no hay duda alguna.- Dijo muy molesto y furioso, para irse de ahí indignado.

Diamond Tiara: Ya que Sweetie lo rechazo, tal vez yo tenga una oportunidad.

Silver Spoon: ¡De eso nada, el es mio!.

AppleBloom: Las 2 están muy confundidas, es obvio que el me prefiere a mi.

Diamond Tiara: ¡No lo creo, Button!.- Dijo persiguiéndolo.

SS y AB: ¡Button!.- Las 2 también fueron tras el, sin darse cuenta que Sweetie salio de su casa.

Sweetie: ¿Se ah ido?. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Me pidió matrimonio. Yo, esposa de ese patán mentecato.

(Comienzo de repetición de la primera canción):

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Madame Button, ¿pueden creerlo?_**

 ** _Madame Button, ¿ser su mujer?_**

 ** _Yo no, jamás, lo garantizo_**

 ** _Yo quiero otros mundos conocer_**

 ** _Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren_**

 ** _Y mucho más, quiero vivir_**

 ** _Y quizá también hallar_**

 ** _Un amigo en quien confiar_**

 ** _Quiero mucho más que un simple plan._**

(Fin de la repetición).

En cuanto termino de cantar, Snips llego.

Snips: Sweetie, ¿Has visto a Button?.

Sweetie: Acaba de irse.

Snips: Ok, entonces me voy.- En cuanto se iba a ir, Sweetie noto algo en el.

Sweetie: Snips espera, ¿De donde sacaste esa bufanda?.

Snips: ¿No es linda?, la encontré en el bosque.

Sweetie: Es de mi padre, Snips llévame a donde la encontraste.

Snips: ¡NO!, ¡ni loco regreso al bosque!.

Sweetie: Al menos recuerda donde la encontraste.- De esa forma convenció a Snips de que recuerde, y lo estaba haciendo.

Snips: En algún lugar del bosque.

Sweetie: Con mas fuerza.- Luego de eso, Snips comenzó a recordar con mas fuerza.

Snips: En alguna parte, donde se dividen los caminos.

Sweetie: Entonces debe estar perdido, Snips vamos a ayudar a mi padre.

Snips: ¡NO!, ¡ni por tu vida, regreso allá!.- Así de simple, Snips decidió huir como un cobarde.

Sweetie: Entonces, lo haré yo sola.- De esa forma, Sweetie salio a salvar a su padre. Pero lo que no sabia, era en el lió en el que se encontraba.

* * *

Mientras en el castillo de Spike:

Shill: ¡HA!, tenias que darle alojamiento, sentarlo en el sillón del amo Spike, servirle te, ¿Y como esta el ahora?, prisionero en el calabozo por el amo.

Fancy: Trataba de ser hospitalario, Shill vamos, ¿No podemos aunque sea, demostrar lo poco de humano que nos queda?.

Shill: Aun no entiendo, ¿Porqué tuvimos que ser parte de este asunto del hechizó?, nosotros no fuimos quienes dejaron a esa pobre anciana en el frió.

Fancy: Si Shill, ¿Pero acaso no somos también culpables por malcriarlo de esa forma?.

Shill: Supongo que tienes razón.

Fancy: Como sea amigo, tenemos que mantenernos firmes y atentos, aunque tarde o temprano nos convertiremos en objetos.

Shill: Tranquilo amigo, hay que seguir con esperanza, y como dijiste, mantenernos firmes.

Fancy: Tienes razón amigo, mientras halla esperanza, no perderemos nada. Ahora, firme y atento.

Shill: Si amigo.

Luego de ponerse firmes y atentos, escucharon la voz de una joven chica.

Sweetie: ¿Hola?, ¿Hay alguien aquí, ¿Hola?.

Fancy: Es una chica.

Shill: Ya se que es una chica.

Shill y Fancy: ¡¿UNA CHICA?!.

Fancy: ¡Espere señorita!.

Shill: ¡Fancy espera!.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte del castillo:

Paund: ¡Mamá!, ¡no vas a creer lo que vi!, ¡es algo que estuvimos esperando desde, desde!, bueno no se.

Sra. Cake: ¿Que viste Paund?.

Paund: ¡Hay una chica en el castillo!.

Sra. Cake: Hay, ojala eso pasara.

Paund: Pero mama, lo juro, yo la vi.

Sra. Cake: Basta Paund, no des falsas esperanzas.

Luego apareció Rarity.

Rarity: Sra. Cake, ¿Sé enteró?, ¡hay una chica en el castillo!.

Paund: ¿Ves?, te dije, a demás es muy linda.

Rarity: Yo no se nada de eso.- Dijo con un poco de celos.

Paund: Claro que lo es, y mucho.- Dijo sacando la lengua.

Sra. Cake: ¡PAUND!.

* * *

Mientras con Shill y Fancy:

Fancy: ¡Qué alegría!, ¡ella es la chica que estuvimos esperando!, ¡la que vendrá a romper el hechizo!.

Shill: Bueno, ¿Y que haremos ahora?.

Fancy: ¿Cómo que que haremos?, ¿No es obvió?, decirle a los demás, tu ve y diles, yo la guiare a su padre.

Shill: De acuerdo.- Dijo para así irse.

* * *

Mientras con Sweetie:

Sweetie: ¿Hola?, ¿Hola?.

Hondo: ¿Sweetie?.- Dijo su padre estando encerrado en una celda.

Sweetie: ¡¿Papá?!, ¡¿Eres tú?!.

Hondo: Sweetie, mi preciosa hija, ¿Cómo me encontraste?.

Sweetie: Eso es lo de menos, estas congelado, ¿Quién te hizo esto?.

Hondo: No puedo decirte, solo déjame aquí y vete.

Sweetie: ¡No voy a irme sin ti!.

Y justo en ese momento, apareció Spike entre las sombras para no ser visto, dio un fuerte rugido.

Sweetie: ¡¿Quién esta ahí!, ¡¿Quién es?!.

Spike: ¡Soy Spike, el amo del castillo!

Sweetie: ¡¿Así que tu eres quien encerró a mi padre?!, ¡déjalo ir!.

Spike: ¡No me des ordenes!, ¡el entro en mi castillo sin permiso!.

Sweetie: ¡Por favor!, soló buscaba un refugio!, ¡es muy viejo!, ¡podría morir!.

Spike: ¡No puedes hacer nada por el!.

Sweetie: ¡Espera!, ¡tomaré su lugar!.

Spike: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!, ¿Tomarías su lugar?.

Hondo: ¡Sweetie no, no lo hagas!.

Sweetie: Si yo tomo su lugar, ¿Lo dejaras libré?.

Spike: Si, pero deberás prometer que te quedaras aquí para siempre.

Sweetie: ¡¿Para siempre?!.

Spike: ¡Para siempre!.

Hondo: ¡Sweetie, no lo hagas!, ¡ya soy viejo, ya viví mi vida!.

Sweetie: ¡Espera!, sal a la luz por favor.

Luego, lentamente, Spike se fue acercando a la luz. Cuando se revelo, Sweetie se sorprendió mucho del susto por lo que vio, un horrible dragón de escamas moradas y verdes, con ojos verdes, que media como unos 2, 75 metros de alto, con dientes y garras filosas y una cola tipo pala.

Spike: ¿Entonces que dices?.

Sweetie, quien miro por un momento a su pobre padre, ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, así que se dio la vuelta y le dijo.

Sweetie: Tomare su lugar.

Spike: ¡Hecho!.

Y así, de ese modo, Hondo fue liberado, siendo suplido por su hija Sweetie. Luego de eso, apareció Fancy.

Fancy: Amo.

Spike: ¡¿QUE?!.

Fancy: Ya que la chica se quedara un tiempo con nosotros, ¿No seria mejor darle un mejor aposento?.- Cuando dijo eso, recibió un gruñido de Spike.

Fancy: Claro, si usted quiere.

Luego de eso, Spike fue al calabozo, donde vio a Sweetie llorando con mucha tristeza.

Sweetie: No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera me dejo despedirme de el, ahora nunca volveré a verlo.

Spike se conmovió mucho por eso, así que sabia que hacer.

Spike: Acompáñame, te llevare a tu habitación.

Sweetie: ¿Habitación?, pero creí que...

Spike: ¡¿Acaso quieres pudrirte en este calabozo?!.

Sweetie: No.

Spike: ¡Entonces sígueme!.

Luego de salir del calabozo, Sweetie miro un poco mas la apariencia del lugar, era espeluznante. Las pinturas y estatuas, toda la decoración era sobre monstruos horribles. Sweetie se asusto mucho, pero no tenia otra opción mas que seguir a Spike, quien declaro algo.

Spike: Escucha esto, porque solo lo diré una vez. El castillo sera tu hogar a partir de ahora, así que tienes libertad de ir a donde quieras, excepto al Ala Oeste.

Sweetie: ¿Porque?, ¿Que hay en el Ala...?.- No puedo terminar de preguntar, porque Spike se volteo a verla muy enojado.

Spike: ¡ESTA PROHIBIDA!, ¡y por nada del mundo, pondrás un pie ahí, ¡¿Entendiste?!.

Sweetie: Si, ya entendí.

Luego de un largo recorrido, llegaron a su destino.

Spike: Si necesitas algo, mis sirvientes te atenderán. Ah, y una cosa mas. Vas a acompañarme a cenar, ¡Y ES UNA ORDEN!.- Luego de decir eso, dio un fuerte portazo y se fue, dejando a Sweetie en su nueva habitación, quien empezó a llorar a mares, tratando de procesar todo lo que paso.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Fue mi decisión, de aquí ya no me_ _iré_**

 ** _Pues por mi papá la libertad renunciare_**

 ** _¡Tú monstruo!_**

 ** _Lo que estás haciendo está muy mal, lo sé_**

 ** _¿No lo ves? Piensa bien_**

 ** _¿Puede ser que un hogar se parezca a una cárcel?_**

 ** _No pensé que existiera un lugar así_**

 ** _Un hogar no es un frió castillo lleno de oscuridad_**

 ** _Si no me rindo nunca, mi corazón_ _sabrá_**

 ** _Donde esta, en verdad el hogar_**

 ** _Luchare por volver a mi dulce y simple vida_**

 ** _No lo voy a lograr si me dejo derrotar_**

 ** _¿Puede ser que un hogar sea un sitio vació?_**

 ** _Ya no se cuando al mundo regresare_**

 ** _O tal vez algo pueda cambiarse y aunque encerrada esté_**

 ** _No va existir muralla, no va a existir guardián_**

 ** _Que podrán encerrar mi ilusión_**

 ** _Volaras, corazón al hogar._**

(Fin de la canción).

Luego, alguien toco la puerta.

Sweetie: ¿Quien es?.

Sra. Cake: La señora Cake querida, vengo a traerte el te.

Sweetie: Adelante.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Sweetie se sorprendió por lo que vio, una tetera viviente que hablaba y se movía.

Sra. Cake: Bueno, parece que todo esta en orden, pero aun así me preocupo por ti querida.

Sweetie: P-pero, u-usted es.

Sra. Cake: Soy la señora Cake querida, si no es mucha molestia.

Sweetie del asombro, retrocedió un poco, y al hacerlo, se choco con un armario, que también poseía vida.

Fleur: Oye querida, cuidado.

Sweetie: ¿Y usted quien es?.

Fleur: ¿Que?, ¿Acaso no has oído hablar de Fleur Dis Lee? ¿La duquesa de la moda?

Sweetie: No, lo siento.

Fleur: ¿Ves? ¿Que te dije?, primero eres una de las celebridades mas famosas de todo el mundo, pero por culpa de un tonto hechizo y todos se olvidan de ti.

Sra. Cake: ¡Cállate! ¡recuerda que hay cosas que no debemos mencionar!.

Fleur: Cierto.

Sra. Cake: Como sea querida, lo que hiciste por tu padre fue algo muy valiente.

Fleur: Todos vimos lo que hiciste querida.

Sweetie: Pero gracias a eso, perdí mi hogar, mi libertad, mis sueños, todo.

Sra. Cake: Tranquila querida, que todo se resolverá.

Fleur: Si. Pero antes, elige uno de mis vestidos, veamos que hay en mis cajones.- Dijo y sin querer, un montón de polillas salieron de sus cajones.

Fleur: Hay, pero que vergüenza.- Luego se fijo otra vez.

Fleur: Bueno, aquí hay uno rojo muy hermoso, o puedes usar este verde, combina perfectamente con tus ojos.

Sweetie: Gracias por ser tan amables, pero no bajare a cenar.

Fleur: Claro que lo harás, son ordenes del amo Spike.

Sweetie: ¡Tal vez el sea su amo, pero no es el mio!.- Dijo muy enojada.

Sweetie: Lo siento, es que aun no me acostumbro a todo esto.

Sra. Cake: Calma cariño, todo a su tiempo.

(Comienzo de repetición):

 ** _Sra. Cake:_**

 ** _Ánimo, pequeña, sé que todo parece muy triste ahora, pero no desesperes. Estamos aquí para ayudarte._**

 ** _Quisiera tu amistad, hoy que te conocí_**

 ** _No pierdas la esperanza de que todo pueda aquí cambiar_**

 ** _Y tal vez hallarás un hogar._**

(Fin de la repetición).

* * *

Mientras en la taberna de Ponyville, Button estaba muy molesto de que Sweetie lo rechazara, y a demás en publico.

Button: ¿Pero quien se ha creído que es?. Esa chica todavía no me conoce.

Snips: Claro. No te sabe apreciar.

Button: Nadie le dice que no a Button. Me rechazo, me hecho, me humillo públicamente. Es mas de lo que puedo tolerar.

Snips: ¿Mas sidra de manzana?.

Button. ¿Para que?, de nada serviría. Me ha deshonrado.

Snips: ¿A ti?. Jamas. Button, tienes que procurar animarte.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Snips:_**

 ** _No quiero verte tan triste,_ _Button_**

 ** _Anda, sonríe por mí_**

 ** _Eres la envidia de todos,_ _Button_**

 ** _Se cambiarían por ti_**

 ** _No hay nadie que cause tal admiración_**

 ** _De todos tú eres campeón_**

 ** _Eres el líder y la inspiración_**

 ** _Y es fácil saber la razón_**

 ** _Nadie es hábil como él, nadie es ágil como él_**

 ** _Nadie tiene un cuerpazo como el de_ _Button_**

 ** _Y no hay hombre en el pueblo tan macho_**

 ** _No tiene comparación_**

 ** _Tú pregúntale a cualquier muchacho_**

 ** _Te dirán que su equipo es el de_ _Button_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Nadie ha sido como él, nadie es bravo como él_**

 ** _Snips:_**

 ** _El hoyuelo más chulo lo tiene_ _Button_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _Soy un tipo modelo, impresionante_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Es un gran tipo_ _Button_**

 ** _Que viva, sí, arriba, sí_**

 ** _Snips:_**

 ** _Button_ _es el as, los demás a volar_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Nadie vence a_ _Button_ _, qué valiente es_ _Button_**

 ** _Snips:_**

 ** _Nadie muerde en las luchas como hace_ _Button_**

 ** _DT, SS y AB:_**

 ** _Nadie es tan musculoso y fornido_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _Como ven, tengo bíceps de más_**

 ** _Snips:_**

 ** _No hay parte de él que sea débil_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _Qué bien_**

 ** _Mi cuerpo cubierto de vello está_**

 ** _Hombres:_**

 ** _Nadie pega como él, nadie es listo como él_**

 ** _Snips:_**

 ** _Nadie escupe tan lejos como hace_ _Button_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _En cualquier competencia supero a todos_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Diez para_ _Button_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _De chico comía docenas de huevos_**

 ** _Quería crecer sin parar_**

 ** _Y que como hasta el triple o mas_**

 ** _Soy mas alto, robusto y audaz_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Es un gran tipo_ _Button_**

 ** _Salud._**

Luego, se empezó una fiesta para animar a Button, lo cual funcionaba, y las simplonas estaban jugando con el cuerpo de Button

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _Chicas, una a una._**

Luego, decidieron terminar el festejo con un gran final.

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Acción_**

 ** _A gozar_**

 ** _Nadie mira como él, nadie gira como él_**

 ** _Snips:_**

 ** _Con sus botas bien puestas, qué grande es_ _Button_**

 ** _Button_ _:_**

 ** _Con trofeos mis muros voy decorando_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Otro no hay_**

 ** _Snips:_**

 ** _Otro no hay_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Button_**

(Fin de la canción).

Button: ¡Sidra de manzana para todos!, Snips invita.- Dijo el mucho mas contento.

Snips: ¡Claro que si!.

Luego de eso, entro Hondo, se veía muy desesperado y alterado.

Hondo: ¡Auxilio ayúdenme!

Big Mac (el cantinero): ¿Hondo?.

Hondo: ¡Por favor, tienen que ayudarme!. ¡La tiene, encerrada en la mazmorra!.

Thunderlane: ¿A quien?.

Hondo: ¡A Sweetie!, ¡por favor ayúdenme, no podemos perder mas tiempo!.

Button: Ya, ya, tranquilo Hondo. ¿Quien tiene a Sweetie encerrada?.

Hondo: ¡Un dragón!. ¡Un horrible y monstruoso dragón llamado Spike!.- Al decir eso, todos se rieron de el, puesto que lo tomaban por loco.

Braeburn: ¿Un dragón enorme?.

Hondo: ¡Gigantesco!

Bulk: ¿Con hocico horrible?.

Hondo: ¡Horroroso!

Snips: ¿Y colmillos largos y afilados?.

Hondo: ¡Si, si!. ¡¿Me van ayudar?!.

Button: Muy bien anciano, te ayudaremos a salir "de esta".- Cuando dijo "de esta", sus amigos lo levantaron y lo tiraron afuera, luego regreso para decir algo.

Hondo: ¡Esta bien! ¡En ese caso, iré yo solo a buscarla!.- Luego de irse, todos se seguían riendo.

Braeburn: ¡Es un viejo loco!.- Dijo riéndose

Bulk: ¡Siempre nos hace reír!.- Dijo riéndose.

Button: ¡El loco de Hondo!.- Dijo riéndose también, pero luego se le ocurrió algo.

Button: ¿El loco de Hondo?.

(Comienzo de repetición):

 ** _Button:_**

 ** _Snips, temo que estoy pensando_**

 ** _Snips :  
Es muy peligroso_**

 ** _Button:_ _  
Lo sé. Pero ese chiflado es su padre  
Y su juicio está así-así  
Y mi mente está trabajando  
Desde que a ese lunático vi  
Porque me he prometido casarme con Sweetie  
Y un gran plan se me empieza a ocurrir  
Si yo..._**

 ** _Snips:_ _  
¿Sí?_**

 ** _Button:_ _  
Luego..._**

 ** _Snips_ _:  
No, pero..._**

 ** _Button:_ _  
¿Ves?_**

 ** _Snips:_ _  
Ya lo entiendo_**

 ** _Button_ _y_ _Snips:_ _  
¡Muy bien!  
Nadie trama como él_**

 ** _Button:_ _  
Nadie engaña como él_**

 ** _Snips:_ _  
Nadie acosa inocentes como hace_ _Button_**

 ** _Button:_ _  
Para eso soy muy ingenioso_**

 ** _Snips:_ _  
Tan bajo tú puedes caer_**

 ** _Button:_ _  
Ni un poquito me pongo nervioso_**

 ** _Snips:_ _  
Mientras logres hallar lo que quieres tener_**

 ** _Button:_ _  
Qué brillante es_ _Button_**

 ** _Snips:  
Fascinante es __Button_**

 ** _Button_ _y Snips:  
¿Quién completa refranes como hace __Button_ _?  
Y su boda estaremos ya celebrando  
_**

 ** _Otro no hay,_ _Button_**

(Fin de la repetición).

* * *

Mientras en el castillo de Spike:

Spike se estaba desesperando, pues Sweetie aun no vaya a cenar.

Spike: Es hora de cenar. ¿Dónde está ella?

Shill: Quizás yo debería ir a buscarla.

(Sale)

Spike :¡Le dije que baje! ¿Por qué demora tanto tiempo?

Sra. Cake: Sólo intente ser paciente, señor. La chica ha perdido a su padre y su libertad, todo en un mismo día.

Fancy: Amo... ¿ha pensado que quizás esta muchacha podría ser la que romperá el hechizo?

Spike: ¡Por supuesto que lo he pensado!. No soy tonto.

(Quejándose)

Fancy: ¡Bien! Entonces... usted se enamora de ella, ella se enamora de usted y ¡poof! ¡El hechizo se romperá! ¡Seremos humanos otra vez antes de la medianoche!

Sra. Cake: Fancy, esto no es tan fácil. Estas cosas toman su tiempo.

Fancy: ¡Pero no queda mucho tiempo! ¡La rosa ha empezado a marchitarse!.

Spike: Es inútil. ¡Ella es tan hermosa y yo... tan, ¡Mírame!.

Fancy:(En voz baja a la Sra. Cake) Si me di cuenta.

Sra. Cake: ¡Shhh!

(A Spike): Amo, debe ayudarla a ver lo que hay dentro de usted.

Spike: ¡No se cómo hacerlo!

Sra. Cake: Bueno, usted podría comenzar tratando de hacerse ver más presentable.

(Ella lo pone todo derecho.): ¡Enderécese!. Trate de actuar como un caballero.

Fancy: Impresiónela con su ingenio.

Sra. Cake: Pero sea presentable.

Fancy: Riéguela con elogios.

Sra. Cake: Mas sea sincero.

Fancy/Sra. Cake: Y algo más...

Spike: ¡¿Qué?!.

Fancy/Sra. Cake: ¡Controle su mal genio!

(Shill vuelve a entrar.) Spike: ¿Y?.

Shill: ¿Qué?.

Spike: ¿Dónde está?

Shill: (Aparentando ignorantemente) ¿Quién? Oh, si, la chica... bueno, actualmente está en proceso de...circunstancias que...

(Spike ruge impacientemente)

Shill: (Tímidamente) No vendrá.

Spike: ¡Eso está por verse!.

* * *

Ya en el cuarto de Sweetie, entro un dragón muy molesto.

Shill: ¡Su caballerosidad! ¡Su gracia! ¡Su Eminencia! ¡No sea precipitado!

Spike: ¡O bajas o te quedarás sin comer!.

Sweetie: ¡No tengo hambre!

Spike: O bajas ohhh.

Fancy: Amo, con amabilidad.

Rarity: Por favor... intente ser un caballero.

Spike: ¿Pero por qué es tan difícil?.

Sra. Cake: con tino y dulzura.

Spike: ¿Podrías bajar?.

Shill: Por favor.

Spike: Por favor.

(Apretando sus dientes).

Sweetie: No gracias.

Spike: ¡Está bien! ¡Entonces muérete de hambre¡.

Fancy ¡Amo, por favor!.

Spike: ¡Si no quiere comer con migo... no comerá nada

(Él ruge y sale del cuarto con ira.)

Fancy: ¿En que pensábamos? Nunca seremos humanos otra vez.

* * *

Mientras en el cuarto de Spike (osea el ala oeste.)

Spike: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡"Se tierno", "actúa como un caballero"! ¡Actué como un caballero, y aun así me rechazo! (Miro a su espejo y le dijo): ¡Quiero ver a la chica!. (Luego, el espejo se distorsiono, para luego ver a Sweetie molesta, hablando con Fleur)

Fleur: Yo sé que el Amo Spike puede ser descortés, pero en el fondo, él no es tan malo. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?.

Sweetie: ¿Por qué debería? ¿Él le dio una oportunidad a mi padre?.

Fleur: Bueno, no. Pero una vez que lo conoces...

Sweetie: ¡No quiero conocerlo! ¡No quiero tener nada con él!.

Spike: Es inútil, ella nunca me vera mas que como un... monstruo.

(Comienzo de canción corta):

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _No puedo yo creer_**

 ** _Que un sino tan fatal_**

 ** _Por un error así durara tanto_**

 ** _Lanzó esa cruel mujer_**

 ** _Su hechizo infernal_**

 ** _Y causa soy de burla y espanto_**

 ** _Odiado_**

 ** _¿No hay nadie que me ayude_**

 ** _A que el mundo me perdone?_**

(Fin de la canción).

Spike: ¡No!, recuerda lo que te dijeron. ¡Llénala de elogios, compórtate como un caballero!. (Ahí se le ocurrió una idea). Compórtate como un caballero... ¡Ya se que hacer!.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de Sweetie.

Sweetie: Tengo un poco de hambre.

Fleur: ¡Espera!, el Amo dijo que no podías comer nada.

Sweetie: Si, ¿Y que?.

Fleur: Que al Amo no le va a gustar.

Sweetie: Ya lo se. (Salio para ir a la cocina).

* * *

(Sweetie se acerca).

Sweetie: Hola.- Dijo saludando a todos.

Shill: Salio de su habitación, bueno ya que. Señorita, yo soy Silver Shill, el mayordomo del castillo.- Luego, apareció Fancy estorbándole.

Shill: Y el es Fancy Pants.

Fancy: Ashante madmuasel.- Dijo en idioma francés, para luego besar su mano derecha, en señal de caballerosidad.

Shill: Bueno, deja de besarla. Como sea señorita, le daremos todo lo que quiera, ¿Que se le ofrece?.

Sweetie: Pues, tengo un poco de hambre.

Shill: Perdón, quise decir, "casi todo", no le daremos nada, son ordenes del amo.

Sra. Cake: No podemos dejar a esta pobre chica con hambre.

Shill: Bien, entonces dale pan, agua, y de postre nada.

Fancy: ¡Shill! Estoy sorprendido. Ella no es una prisionera, ¡Es un huésped! ¡Debemos hacerla sentir bienvenida!.

Shill: Esta bien, una cena. ¡Pero no hagan ruido! ¡Si el Amo averigua esto nos cortará el cuello!.

Fancy: ¡Claro... claro! ¿Pero que es una cena si no hay un poco de música?.

Shill: ¡¿MÚSICA?!.

(Comienzo de cancion):

 _ **Fancy:**_

 _ **Ma chère, mademoiselle, con profundo orgullo y gran satisfacción, le damos la bienvenida aquí esta noche. Y ahora, le invitamos a que se ponga cómoda y se relaje, porque el salón-comedor tiene el orgullo de presentar..., su cena.**_

 _ **¡Qué festín, qué festín!**_

 _ **Un banquete de postín**_

 _ **Aquí está la servilleta**_

 _ **Da comienzo ya el trajín**_

 _ **Soupe d'oignon, canapés**_

 _ **Especialité del chef**_

 _ **Pruebe el hígado de pato**_

 _ **Y le envidiarán los platos**_

 _ **El ballet para usted**_

 _ **Esto es Francia, Mademoiselle**_

 _ **Y cualquiera que se precie es bailarín**_

 _ **Es un menú de estreno, ¡a disfrutar lo bueno!**_

 _ **Del festín, gran festín del postín**_

 _ **Coro:**_

 _ **Hay ragú, hay soufflé**_

 _ **Y una tarta bien flambée**_

 _ **Fancy:**_

 _ **Y también las atracciones**_

 _ **De un lujoso cabaret**_

 _ **Deje ya de temblar**_

 _ **Que el banquete va a empezar**_

 _ **Nunca hay penas, nunca hay quejas**_

 _ **Si hay cubiertos en escena**_

 _ **Y es que aquí cada cual**_

 _ **Tiene un truco muy genial**_

 _ **Coro:**_

 _ **Unos cantan y otros tocan el violín**_

 _ **Con todos a brindar**_

 _ **Y empiece a disfrutar**_

 _ **Del gran festín**_

 _ **Fancy:**_

 _ **Ah por fin, ven conmigo al gran festín**_

 _ **Coro:**_

 _ **¡Qué festín, qué festín, qué festín!**_

 _ **Un festín para usted**_

 _ **Preocuparse no hay por qué**_

 _ **Sugerimos un entrante**_

 _ **Y de la lista escoja usted**_

 _ **Tras la sopa y el pan**_

 _ **Los manjares seguirán**_

 _ **Cada cena es una fiesta**_

 _ **¿No me cree? Pues pruebe ésta**_

 _ **Al cantar y al bailar**_

 _ **Ricos platos probará**_

 _ **Nadie triste o deprimido puede estar**_

 _ **Usted se alegrará**_

 _ **Y nos aplaudará**_

 _ **¡Qué gran festín!**_

 _ **Fancy:**_

 _ **Gran festín**_

 _ **Coro:**_

 _ **De postín**_

 _ **(Parte musical)**_

 _ **Señora Cake:**_

 _ **Ya está aquí, ya está aquí**_

 _ **Qué alegría para mí**_

 _ **Le planché la sirvilleta**_

 _ **Y hasta el vino le elegí**_

 _ **Un pastel con el té**_

 _ **Sí, querida, ya lo sé**_

 _ **Mientras bailan estas tazas**_

 _ **Yo preparo el té con pastas**_

 _ **Al hervir, qué calor**_

 _ **¿Una mancha? No, qué horror**_

 _ **Perfección es nuestro lema hasta en Latín**_

 _ **Cuánto quehacer, señor, ¿pongo un terrón o dos?**_

 _ **¿Le gusta así?**_

 _ **Todos:**_

 _ **Qué festín**_

 _ **Señora Cake:**_

 _ **De postín**_

 _ **Todos:**_

 _ **¡Qué festín, qué festín, qué festín!**_

 _ **¡Gran festín!**_

 _ **Fancy:**_

 _ **Triste y deprimente es la vida de un serviente**_

 _ **Si no tiene a un solo ser a quién servir**_

 _ **Ah, los viejos tiempos laboriosos**_

 _ **Uno no podía ni dormir**_

 _ **Diez años enmohecidos bajo el polvo del olvido**_

 _ **Sin poder ejercitar nuestra labor**_

 _ **Sombras que rondamos el castillo**_

 ** _Solo si amargados, pero ahora usted ah llegado_**

 _ **Todos:**_

 _ **¡Qué festín, qué festín!**_

 _ **Complacerla es nuestro fin**_

 _ **En 10 años no puvimos comenzar**_

 _ **Pues que ahora sí**_

 _ **Esta cena será**_

 _ **Algo bueno de verdad**_

 _ **Y entre velas y manteles**_

 _ **Serviremos mil manjares**_

 _ **Con el té gritará**_

 _ **"¡Basta ya, voy a explotar!"**_

 _ **Cantaremos una nana como fin**_

 _ **Y dormirá cien horas**_

 _ **Pero ahora coma**_

 _ **¡Qué festín, qué festín, qué festín!**_

 _ **¡Qué gran festín!**_

(Fin de la canción).

Después del espectáculo, todo fue puro aplauso, y lo mejor de todo, Spike no se entero de nada.

Sweetie: (Aplaudiendo) Oh, Fancy, gracias por la cena. Estuvo deliciosa.

Shill: ¡Buen espectáculo! ¡Buen espectáculo! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ah Dios mío! ¡Es hora de ir a la cama! ¡A dormir! ¡A dormir!

Sweetie: Oh, no podría ir a la cama ahora. Nunca en mi vida había estado en un castillo encantado.

Shill: ¡Encantado! ¿Quién dijo que está encantado? (A Fancy) ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?

Sweetie: Yo sola me di cuenta. Me gustaría ver más de este castillo, si no hay problema.

Fancy: ¿Quizás te gustaría un paseo?

Shill: Espera un minuto... espera un minuto. No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. (Aparte a Fancy) No podemos hacerle saber ciertas cosas, si entiendes de lo que hablo.

Sweetie: (A Shill) Quizás tú puedas llevarme. Estoy segura de que sabes todo lo que hay en este castillo.

Shill: Bueno, en realidad, ¡Sí! Entonces... préstame atención, hacia nuestra mano el techo pintado completo con querubines que retozan en el placer entre las ninfas y centauros...

Shill: Ahora sí, usted verá que esto es aún otro ejemplo del último período neo-clásico gótico. ¡Y... como siempre digo "si es gótico... hay goteras"!(Él se ríe calurosamente. Lumiere y Sweetie están silencioso.)

Shill: Bueno, sigamos el recorrido.

Luego de que se fuera, sin darse cuenta, Fancy y Sweetie estaban conversando.

Sweetie: ¡Oh, Fancy esto es muy hermoso! No tenía idea. ¡Si sólo él no estuviera aquí!.

Sin darse cuenta, Spike estaba la oscuridad, con un regalo para Sweetie. Pero al escuchar eso de ella, mejor se alejo, y se enfado mucho. Luego, Swetie puso su atención en una parte que no conocía del castillo.

Sweetie: (Refiriéndose al Ala Oeste) ¿Qué hay allí?.

Shill y Fancy: ¡NADA!.

Shill: ¡No hay nada que pueda interesarte en el Ala Oeste!.

Sweetie: Ya veo, así que esa es el Ala Oeste.

Fancy: ¡Bien hecho Shill!

Sweetie: Me gustaría saber que esconde ahí adentro.

Shill: (Él se ríe calurosamente.) ¡Escondiendo! ¡Qué idea! No esta escondiendo nada.

Sweetie: Entonces no está prohibida.

Shill: Quizás Mademoiselle, le gustaría ver algo más. Tenemos tapicerías exquisitas que datan toda la manera atrás a... Carlos... eh... el grande.

Sweetie: Quizás luego. (Ella se acerca al Ala Oeste.).

Fancy: (Pensando rápidamente) ¡Tal vez te gustaría ver el jardín... o... o la biblioteca.

Sweetie: (Emocionada) ¡¿Tienen biblioteca?!.

Fancy: ¡Con libros! (Shill y Fancy bajan de las escaleras... llevando a Sweetie con ellos. Ella los sigue.).

Shill: ¡Oh sí! ¡Muchos libros! ¡Montañas de libros! ¡Bosques de libros! ¡Cascadas! ¡Chaparrones! ¡Charcos de libros!.

Fancy: ¡Libros con dibujos! ¡Libros con palabras!.

Shill: ¡Tantas palabras que nunca sus ojos podrían estar tan capaces de leer en una vida.

Fancy: ¡Libros sobre cada sujeto, por cada autor que alguna vez pone la pluma en el papel! (Ellos salen pensando que Sweetie los acompaña. Sweetie echa un vistazo al Ala Oeste. Sweetie entra en la guarida de Spike. Ella se estremece mientras recorre el lugar. Algo llama su atención y ella da vuelta. Es la Rosa. Ella se acerca. Fascinada, Sweetie se dirige a la rosa y saca el domo de cristal. En el momento en que va a tocar la rosa, Spike entra.).

Spike: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Spike: ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pudiste ocasionar? ¡FUERA! Largo

Sweetie: Eres un grosero sin modales. Aunque lo prometí, no soporto estar mas tiempo aquí. (Sweetie sale corriendo, para luego salir del castillo, y dirigirse al bosque).

Spike: Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _En mi deforme faz_**

 ** _Ni un rastro queda ya_**

 ** _De lo que un dia pudo haber sido ternura_**

 ** _Tengo un aspecto cruel_**

 ** _No puedo huir de él_**

 ** _Hay luz, mas no consigo verla nunca_**

 ** _Solo, olvidado, como el tiempo_**

 _ **Que paso de largo**_

 ** _Sigo despreciado, condenado_**

 ** _No han perdonado_**

 ** _No existe belleza, no queda grandeza_**

 ** _Que me hagan cambiar, si no puedo amarla_**

 ** _¿Quien puede ayudarme?_**

 ** _¿Quien puede enseñarme?_**

 ** _¿Cómo he de ganar su corazón también?_**

 ** _Si no es ella, ¿no habrá quien?_**

 ** _Tiempo atrás debí saber_**

 ** _Todo cuanto pude ser_**

 ** _Si yo hubiera sido bondadoso_**

 ** _No hay pena en el mundo_**

 ** _Ni mal mas profundo_**

 ** _Que al fin aceptar que no puedo amarla_**

 _ **No queda esperanza**_

 ** _No llego a alcanzarla_**

 ** _Si no es su amor que me libere al fin_**

 ** _Ya que es así y no puedo amar_**

 ** _Que el mundo sea sin mí_**

(Fin de la canción).

Luego de su escape del castillo, Sweetie intento escapar del bosque. Pero de repente, aparecieron lobos salvajes del bosque, y ellos no dudarían en comerse a Sweetie como almuerzo. Pero entonces, apareció Spike rugiendo con furia, el enfrento a los lobos con tal de salvar a Sweetie. Y luego de una gran batalla, los lobos huyeron, dejando a Sweetie a salvo, pero Spike estaba muy lastimado que no podía moverse. Así, que Sweetie lo ayudo, como agradecimiento por haberla salvado. Minutos después, llegaron al castillo, donde todos los esperaban. Ya en la sala, Sweetie se preparaba para curar a Spike.

Sweetie: No te lamas el brazo, permite me. (Dijo con un trapo mojado en agua caliente, en cuanto lo acerco, Spike le rugió en la cara.). No te muevas. (Dijo irritada con su infantil comportamiento, cuando por fin le puso el trapo en la herida, Spike rugió de dolor).

Spike: ¡Eso me duele!.

Sweetie: ¡Te dolería menos, sino te movieras tanto!.

Spike: ¡Si no te hubieras escapado, no estaría lastimado!.

Sweetie: ¡De no haberme asustado, no habría escapado!.

Spike: ¡Pues tu no debiste entrar al Ala Oeste!.

Sweetie: ¡Y tu deberías controlar tu mal genio!.

Spike: ¡Pues tu...! (Ya no se le ocurrió que decir, así que miro a sus sirvientes para que lo ayuden, pero ninguno quiso).

Sweetie: Bueno, resiste un poco, te va a arder. (Puso otra vez el trapo en la herida, y Spike se estaba quejando mucho). Por cierto..., gracias... por salvar mi vida.

Spike estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que le agradecía, y se sentía bien escuchar eso.

Spike: De nada.

Luego, todos los sirvientes se pusieron muy felices. Por primera vez en años, tenían algo de esperanza de ser humanos otra vez.

Shill: Guau, no puedo creerlo, miren al Amo, se esta comportando como todo un caballero.

Fancy: Si, tienes razón, y ya tengo un plan para que se enamoren mas rápido.

Sra. Cake: ¡Muchachos, muchachos! Yo me hago cargo de esto. (Luego se acerco a Sweetie y Spike, con una idea en mente.). Si quieren, ustedes 2, pueden tomar un poco de sopa para entrar en calor.

Shill y Fancy: ¿Sopa?.

Sra. Cake: Ya, ya, chicos.

Luego de tomar la sopa, fueron a los jardines, donde hablaban y jugaban. Y poco a poco, lograban entenderse.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Qué gran bondad se esconde allí_**

 ** _Aunque al principio rudo y malo lo creí_**

 ** _Ahora sé que él no es así_**

 ** _Y me pregunto por qué antes no lo vi_**

 ** _Paund:_**

 ** _Salud_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _Venga querida, vamos a cambiarte esa ropa tan mojada._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _Miró hacia aquí me pareció_**

 ** _Y cuando nos tocamos no me rechazó_**

 ** _No puede ser, lo ignoraré_**

 ** _Mas sin embargo nunca me ha mirado así_**

 ** _Sweetie, quiero enseñarte algo, pero antes tienes que cerrar los ojos, porque es una sorpresa._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _¿Puedo abrirlos?_**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _Está bien... preparada... ¡ahora!_**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _¡Oh no lo puedo creer!. ¡Nunca en mi vida había visto tantos libros!._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _¿Te gustan?_**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _¡Es maravilloso!._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _Son todos tuyos._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Es nuevo y excitante_**

 ** _¿Cómo imaginar que fuera así?_**

 ** _No es un apuesto príncipe_**

 ** _Pero algo hay en él que antes yo no vi_**

 ** _Oh éste es uno de mis favoritos: "El Rey Arturo". ¿Lo has leido?_**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _No._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _No sabes lo que te pierdes. Me encantaría volver a leerlo. Espera, léalo tú primero._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _Oh no, hazlo tú._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _No, tú._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _No, tú._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _No, anda, tú._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _¡No! No puedo._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _¿Nunca aprendiste a leer?_**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _Muy poco, pero hace mucho tiempo._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Vaya. Pues da la casualidad que éste es un libro ideal para leer en voz alta. Ven, siéntate junto a mí._**

 ** _Fancy:_**

 ** _Nadie pensó_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _Qué bendición_**

 ** _Shill:_**

 ** _Nadie soñó_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _¿Cómo iba a ser?_**

 ** _Fancy:_**

 ** _Que al juntarse algo increíble resultó_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _Eso es tan raro_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Hay que esperar que siga así_**

 ** _Y puede ser que haya algo más ahí_**

 ** _Shill:_**

 ** _Y puede ser que haya algo más ahí_**

 ** _Paund:_**

 ** _¿Qué?_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _Y puede ser que haya algo más ahí_**

 ** _Paund:_**

 ** _¿Qué hay, mamá?_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _Te lo diré cuando hayas crecido un poco. Ahora es mejor que los dejemos solos._**

 ** _Paund:_**

 ** _¿Mamá?_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _Dime, Paund._**

 ** _Paund:_**

 ** _¿Volveré a ser un niño otra vez?_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _Eso espero._**

 ** _Paund:_**

 ** _¿Cuándo lo sabremos?_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _Pronto. Si ha de suceder, será muy pronto. Vamos, hijo._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _"Sin saber que ésta era efectivamente la legendaria espada conocida como Excalibur, Arturo intentó extraerla de la piedra. En el primer intento, no consiguió nada. Intentó una segunda vez, pero la espada no cedió. Sin embargo, al tercer intento, Arturo extrajo la espada de la piedra-"_**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _Y eso significa que él es el rey._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Espera y lo sabrás._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _No sabía que los libros pudieran hacer esto._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _¿Hacer qué?_**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _Transportarme a lugares lejanos y hacerme olvidar por un rato._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _¿Olvidar?_**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _Quién soy. Lo que soy._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Sabes, tenemos algo en común._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _¿Qué?_**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _En la aldea de dónde provengo, la gente piensa que soy extraña._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _¿Tú?_**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Así que yo sé lo que significa sentirse diferente. Y también lo solo que uno se siente. "Al tercer intento, Arturo extrajo la espada de la piedra, y la multitud proclamó unida, 'Arturo es el rey.'"_**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _Te lo dije._**

(Fin de la canción).

Sra. Cake: ¿Todavía están leyendo?

Fancy: Así parece, y lo mejor de todo, es que el Amo se comporto todo el tiempo como un caballero.

Paund: Mama, siento algo dentro de mi, se siente cálido, pero burbujean-te.

Sra. Cake: Es esperanza hijo y yo también puedo sentirlo.

Fancy: Ah oui, mi pequeño amigo, el día que tanto hemos esperado está por llegar.

Sra. Cake: Ojalá sea verdad, Fancy.

Fancy: Oh ser humano otra vez.

Sra. Cake: Humana otra vez

Fancy: Así es. Piensa lo que eso significa.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Fancy:_**

 ** _Cocinando otra vez_**

 ** _Reluciendo otra vez_**

 ** _Mademoiselles a mi alrededor_**

 ** _Ser humano otra vez_**

 ** _Solo humano otra vez_**

 ** _Con gran porte y brillante esplendor_**

 ** _Elegante otra vez_**

 ** _Cortejando otra vez_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _Causará en los maridos pavor_**

 ** _Paund:_**

 ** _Del estante saltar_**

 ** _Fancy:_**

 ** _Tout de suite retornar_**

 ** _Paund:_**

 ** _Ser humano por fin otra vez_**

 ** _Fleur, Señora Cake y Rarity:_**

 ** _Ser humano otra vez_**

 ** _Solo humano otra vez_**

 ** _De utensilio no voy a quedar_**

 ** _Paund:_**

 ** _Un pequeño empujón_**

 ** _Hará real la ilusión_**

 ** _Fleur:_**

 ** _Oh cherie, ¿No será eso soñar?_**

 ** _Me podré maquillar_**

 ** _Mi figura cuidar_**

 ** _Por la puerta podré al fin pasar_**

 ** _Mil pelucas usar_**

 ** _Trajes finos llevar_**

 ** _Rogaré ser humano otra vez_**

 ** _Shill:_**

 ** _Ser humano otra vez_**

 ** _Solo humano otra vez_**

 ** _Cuando el mundo no sea ficción_**

 _ **Relajado estare**_

 ** _Fancy:_**

 ** _Eso yo no veré_**

 ** _Shill:_**

 ** _No es mi culpa si vivo en tensión_**

 ** _Junto al mar viviré_**

 ** _Fino té beberé_**

 ** _Disfrutando de buena pensión_**

 ** _Nada malo pensar_**

 ** _De problemas pasar_**

 ** _Oh por fin_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Ser humano otra vez_**

 ** _De polvo el piso limpiar_**

 ** _Las salas iluminar_**

 ** _Ya se puede sentir_**

 ** _Que alguien va a destruir el hechizo_**

 ** _Fancy:_**

 ** _Todo brillante ha de estar_**

 ** _Rarity:_**

 ** _El polvo todo quitar_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Si el plan marcha bien_**

 ** _Venceremos también el hechizo_**

 ** _Señora Cake, Coloratura y Applejack:_**

 ** _Abran ventanas, hay que ventilar_**

 ** _Señora Cake:_**

 ** _Eso aquí, lo demás, a guardar_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Pues ya por fin el llanto y pesar_**

 ** _Se irán a volar_**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _"Cuando Ginebra se enteró de que Arturo había muerto, se enclaustró en un convento, y nadie logró hacerla sonreír jamás." El fin._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _Qué historia tan hermosa._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Sabía que te gustaría. Quisiera pedirte una cosa._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _¿De qué se trata?_**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Una segunda oportunidad. ¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a cenar esta noche?_**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _¿Cenar? ¿Yo, contigo?... ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡SIIIIIIIIII!_**

 ** _Todos:_**

 ** _Ser humano otra vez_**

 ** _Solo humano otra vez_**

 ** _Cuando libres podamos vivir_**

 ** _Renaciendo otra vez_**

 ** _Floreciendo otra vez_**

 ** _Reanudar nuestro gran joie de vivre_**

 ** _Disfrutando otra vez_**

 ** _Festejando otra vez_**

 ** _No tendremos ya más que pedir_**

 ** _Muy alegres vestir_**

 ** _Por allá presumir_**

 ** _Cada quien su papel_**

 ** _Gracias a ella y a él_**

 ** _Ya estás cerca, más cerca, más cerca_**

 ** _Más cerca, más cerca, más cerca ya_**

 ** _De bailar otra vez_**

 ** _De girar otra vez_**

 ** _No hay razón de vivir como ves_**

 ** _Ser humano otra vez_**

 ** _Solo humano otra vez_**

 ** _Valsearemos con el un dos tres_**

 ** _Ir flotando otra vez_**

 ** _Deslizando otra vez_**

 ** _Una danza muy fina y cortés_**

 ** _Volveremos a ser_**

 ** _Lo que fuimos ayer_**

 ** _Bello amanecer_**

 ** _Gloria de renacer_**

 ** _Ser humano por fin otra vez_**

(Fin de la canción).

* * *

Mientras en Ponyville, el malvado Button y su secuaz Snips, estaban planeando algo siniestro. Luego de un tiempo de espera en la taberna, llego un viejo hombre desfigurado. Era Monsieur Discord, el dueño del manicomio de la aldea. Al parecer, Button lo llamo por algo.

Button: Me alegra que haya recibido mi llamada muy pronto, Monsieur Discord.

Monsieur Discord: No suelo dejar el manicomio a media noche. Pero ese amigo tuyo, dijo que seria bien remunerado.

Button: Se trata de lo siguiente. Quiero casarme con Sweetie, pero parece que necesita un poco de... persuasión.

Snips: ¡Lo hecho como si fuera una mosca!. (Se rió mucho, pero Button golpeo la cabeza de Snips contra la mesa.).

Button: Entonces, se me ocurrió lo siguiente.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Button:_**

 ** _Un peligro es que rechaze_**

 ** _Mi mejor proposición_**

 ** _Si la bella cortejada_**

 ** _No muestra emoción_**

 ** _Es tiempo de un siniestro plan_**

 ** _Trazado por un gran truhan_**

 ** _Snips :_**

 ** _¿En dónde hallar_**

 ** _Button y Snips :_**

 ** _A tal rufián?_**

 ** _En la loca maison_**

 ** _Button :_**

 ** _A la chica no he atrapado_**

 ** _Aunque todo lo intenté_**

 ** _Ni su amor he conquistado_**

 ** _Y mucho rogué_**

 ** _Es muy difícil de creer_**

 ** _Que no acepto ser mi mujer_**

 ** _Snips :_**

 _ **La solución podía ser**_

 ** _Button y Snips ::_**

 ** _La loca maison_**

 ** _Monsieur Discord:_**

 ** _No deseo idiota parecer_**

 ** _Mas no comprendo lo que debo hacer_**

 ** _Yo encierro a locos, y de amores se muy poco_**

 ** _Soy odioso, sí, y de sucio corazón_**

 ** _Snips :_**

 ** _¡Button!_**

 ** _Button_**

 ** _Es su padre su cliente_**

 ** _Sweetie adora al bufón_**

 ** _Y será muy complaciente_**

 ** _Snips :_**

 ** _Bailando a tu son_**

 ** _Button :_**

 ** _Cambiar la hija por papá_**

 ** _Si lo declaras loco ya_**

 ** _Snips :_**

 ** _Y zas, lo encierras sin piedad_**

 ** _Monsieur Discord_** ** _y Snips :_**

 ** _En la loca maisón_**

 ** _Button :_**

 ** _¿Ha quedado clara la misión?_**

 ** _Monsieur Discord_** ** _:_**

 ** _Algo fácil en mi vida de bribón_**

 ** _Button :_**

 ** _Si la alejas de su padre, va a venir volando_**

 ** _Y al fin, haz que Sweetie acuda a mi_**

 ** _Monsieur Discord_** ** _:_**

 ** _Oh voy a atar al viejo loco_**

 ** _Snips :_**

 ** _Que no escape_**

 ** _Button :_**

 ** _Atención_**

 ** _Monsieur Discord_** ** _:_**

 ** _Ahora ya falta poco_**

 ** _Será la ocasión_**

 ** _Monsieur Discord_** ** _y Snips ::_**

 ** _Muy pronto habrá qué festejar_**

 ** _Button :_**

 ** _Me aceptará_**

 ** _Snips :_**

 ** _No va a aguantar_**

 ** _Ver a su padre_**

 ** _Monsieur Discord_** ** _:_**

 ** _Envejecer en mi horrible prisión_**

 ** _Button,_** ** _Monsieur Discord_** ** _y Snips:_**

 ** _Por esta unión hay que brindar_**

 ** _Por la loca maison_**

(Fin de la cancion).

* * *

Mientras en el castillo de Spike, todo ya estaba limpio y reluciente. Spike se estaba preparando para cenar con Sweetie, pero algo le molestaba. Y por eso, no se atrevía a salir de su habitación. Hasta, que llegaron Shill y Fancy.

Fancy: Amo, esta es la gran noche, la noche en que le confesaras su amor.

Spike: No puedo hacerlo.

Shill: Tiene que hacerlo Amo.

Fancy: Amo, ¿Acaso usted, no ama a la chica?, ¿No es así?

Spike: Mas que a mi vida.

Fancy: ¿Entonces, porque no confesárselo?.

Spike: Porque simplemente no puedo.

Shill: Tiene que hacerlo.

Fancy: Abra preciosa música, romántica luz de velas, cortesía de un servidor. Y cuando llegue el momento propicio.

Spike: ¿Y como se cual es el momento... propicio?

Shill: Sentirá nauseas.

Fancy: Ah, claro que no. Sentirá algo..., aquí. (Dijo tocando el pecho de Spike, refiriéndose a su corazón). Entonces deberá hablar con el corazón.

Spike: Debo hablar con el corazón. (Pero luego se sintió inseguro). No puedo.

Shiil y Fancy: ¡Debe hacerlo!.

Fancy: Vamos Amo, ¿A que le teme?.

Spike: A nada.

Fancy: ¿Amo?.

Spike: Tengo miedo de que..., de que..., de que se ria de mi.

Fancy: De alguna manera, amigo mio. Deberá reunir valor, para correr ese riesgo.

Shill: Amo, recuerde la rosa, tenemos poco tiempo.

Spike: Hablo en serio, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

Fancy: Entonces observe, quizás esto le ayude a reunir valor suficiente.

Trajeron el espejo para que se mirara, el estaba muy cambiado, con un esmoquin negro y dorado, con una chaqueta azul. Se vio así mismo, le dio pena, pero logro reunir el valor suficiente para esto.

Fancy: Amo, yo se que usted puede hacerlo confió en usted.

Luego sonó música, apareció una Sweetie muy radiante y hermosa, con el cabello recogido, y un hermoso vestido color dorado.

(Comienzo de canción):

 _ **(Parte musical)**_

 _ **Señora Cake:**_

 ** _Se oye una canción que hace suspirar_**

 ** _Y habla al corazón de una sensación_**

 ** _Grande como el mar_**

 ** _Algo entre los dos cambia sin querer_**

 ** _Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción_**

 ** _Bella y bestia son_**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Baila conmigo._**

 ** _Spike:_**

 ** _No, yo..._**

 ** _Shill y Fancy:_**

 ** _¡Baile con ella!_**

 ** _(Sweetie y Spike comienzan a bailar)._**

 _ **Señora Cake:**_

 ** _Hoy igual que ayer, pero nunca igual_**

 ** _Siempre al arriesgar puedes acertar_**

 ** _Tu elección final_**

 ** _"Debes aprender," dice la canción_**

 ** _"Que antes de juzgar tienes que llegar_**

 ** _Hasta el corazón"_**

 ** _Cierto como el sol que nos da calor_**

 ** _No hay mayor verdad, la belleza está_**

 ** _En el interior_**

 ** _Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción_**

 ** _Bella y bestia son_**

 ** _Ahora, métete en la alacena, Chip. Es hora de dormir. Buenas noches, mi amor._**

(Fin de la canción).

Luego de bailar, se sentaron y empezaron a hablar.

Spike: Sweetie... ¿Eres feliz aquí?.

Sweetie: Claro que si, todos son muy buenos conmigo, la sra. Cake, Fancy, Shill...

Spike: Conmigo.

Sweetie: Ah, si.

Spike: Debo hablar con el corazón, con el corazón. (Dijo recordando lo que le dijeron. Pero luego de recordarlo, puso su atención en Sweetie, que se veía preocupada). Sweetie, ¿Ocurre algo malo?.

Sweetie: Si pudiera ver a mi padre otra vez, lo extraño mucho.

Spike: Hay una manera. (Luego de decir eso, le entrego su espejo mágico). Este espejo te enseñara todo lo que desees, todo lo que quieras ver.

Sweetie: Me gustaría ver a mi padre, por favor. (Luego de decir eso, vio a que su padre estaba en el bosque, y muy enfermo). ¡Papa! ¡Algo le sucedió, esta en en bosque perdido!.

Spike: Ve con el entonces.

Sweetie: ¿Que dijiste?.

Spike: Que deberías ir con el.

Sweetie: Pero antes dijiste que...

Spike: Sweetie, nunca jamas seras mi prisionera, dejaste de serlo hace mucho tiempo. (Dijo de forma tierna, Sweetie como agradecimiento, le quiso regresar el espejo, pero el se negó) Quedatelo, así cada vez que lo mires, podrás acordarte de mi.

Sweetie: Yo jamas... jamas, podría olvidarte.

Spike: Sweetie.

Sweetie: ¿Si?

Spike: Yo..., nada, olvídalo, solo vete. (Luego de eso, Sweetie fue a cambiarse, y se fue del castillo de Spike). Jamas volveré a verla.

Shill: Majestad, debe decir, que todo va de maravilla, sabia que usted la conquistaría.

Spike: La deje ir.

Shill: ¡¿Que ha hecho que?!.

Fancy: ¿Pero porque haría algo así?.

Spike: Tuve que hacerlo.

Shill: Si, ¿Pero porque?

Sra. Cake: Porque después de todo este tiempo, al fin ah sentido el amor.

Fancy: Eso es, ¡Eso es!, ¡Eso romperá el hechizo! ¿No es así?.

Sra. Cake: No es suficiente Fancy, "ella" también lo tiene que amar.

Shill: Ya es demasiado tarde.

(Comienzo de repetición):

 _ **Spike:**_

 ** _No existe conjuro_**

 ** _Ya nada es seguro_**

 ** _No voy a lograr que ella me quiera_**

 ** _No debo esperarla_**

 ** _No puedo soñarla_**

 ** _Si no tengo su amor ya no podre cambiar_**

 ** _Sin poder amar_**

 ** _Solo he de encontrar_**

 ** _En la muerte libertad_**

(Fin de la repetición).

* * *

Mientras con Sweetie, quien ya encontró a su padre, volvió con el a la aldea y lo ayudo a curarse de su enfermedad.

Sweetie: Papá ya hemos llegado, descansa.

Hondo: No se que fue lo que me sucedió. Pero, lo ultimo que recuerdo es... la sensación de... caer.

Sweetie: Papá, estabas en el bosque, pensé que nunca te encontraría.

Hondo: Pero Spike el dragón, ¿Como te has escapado?.

Sweetie: No escape papá, me dejo ir.

Hondo: ¿Te dejo ir ese horrible dragón?.

Sweetie: Pero el ya no es horrible. Al principio, estaba muy asustada, pensé que todo había terminado pero. De algún modo, todo ah cambiado.

Hondo: ¿Como?.

Sweetie: No lo se, pero ahora lo veo de otra manera. Tiene gracia, cuando miro a mi alrededor, veo las cosas de otra forma.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Es solo un cambio en mi_**

 ** _un cambio nada más_**

 ** _y todo lo que fui_**

 ** _se va quedando atrás_**

 ** _Ahora veo al fin_**

 ** _que el mal te lleva bien_**

 ** _que puedes ser así_**

 ** _si así lo quiero ver_**

 ** _Y yo!_**

 ** _que no he dejado_**

 ** _de soñar!_**

 ** _quiero vivir y_**

 ** _despertar!_**

 ** _Me gusta el mundo que hay aquí_**

 ** _el cambio fue_**

 ** _un cambio en mí_**

 ** _En esta oscuridad consigo distinguir_**

 ** _que hay mucho más detrás_**

 ** _del mundo que yo vi_**

 ** _Mi vida va a empezar_**

 ** _comienza desde aquí_**

 ** _trás siendo tan real_**

 ** _lo sé dentro de mi._**

 ** _y yo…!_**

 ** _que no he dejado…_**

 ** _de soñar!_**

 ** _quiero vivir_**

 ** _y despertar!_**

 ** _Siempre he querido ser así_**

 ** _el cambio fue_**

 ** _un cambio en mi!_**

 ** _El cambio es_**

 ** _Un cambio en mi_**

(Fin de la canción).

Luego de eso, llegaron Button, Snips, Monsieur Discord y toda la aldea, para encerrar a Hondo en el manicomio.

Monsieur Discord: Buenas tardes.

Sweetie: ¿Monsieur Discord?.

Monsieur Discord: He venido a llevarme a su padre.

Sweetie: ¿A mi padre?.

Monsieur Discord: No se preocupe, cuidaremos bien de el.

Sweetie: ¡Mi padre no esta loco!.

Snips: ¡¿AH NO?!, ¡Pues se comportaba como un lunático!, ¡Todos lo vimos! ¡¿No es así?!.

Todos: ¡SI! ¡ES CIERTO!.

Monsieur Discord: Esta bien Hondo, venga conmigo si causar problemas. (Luego unos guardias lo atraparon, para llevárselo).

Sweetie: ¡No pueden hacer eso!.

Snips: Haber Hondo, dínoslo una vez mas viejo, ¿Que tan grande era ese dragón llamado Spike?.

Hondo: ¡Era enorme!, ¡Media como unos 2 metros!, ¡No, No!, ¡Casi 3 metros de alto!. (Y luego todos se rieron de el).

Snips: Bueno, ¿Quieren otra prueba de su locura?.

Hondo: ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!. (Luego, se lo llevaban otra vez).

Sweetie: ¡Esperen, no pueden llevárselo!.

Monsieur Discord: Dime Hondo, ¿Cuando empezaste a sufrir estas alucinaciones?.

Hondo: No son alucinaciones, Spike el dragón es real, y también el reloj parlante llamado Shiil. (Y cuando dijo eso, todos se rieron de nuevo de el).

Button: Pobre-cita Sweetie, que lastima lo de tu padre.

Sweetie: Button, tu sabes que mi padre no esta loco.

Button: Es posible que yo pueda arreglar este malentendido..., es decir si.

Sweetie: ¿"Es decir si" que?.

Button: Si te casas conmigo Sweetie.

Sweetie: ¡¿QUE?!

Button: Una sola palabra, y todo se arregla Sweetie.

Sweetie: ¡JAMAS!

Button: Como quieras, llévense al viejo. (Se prepararon para llevarlo al manicomio)

Hondo: ¡Esperen! ¡¿A donde me llevan?!, ¡Sweetie! ¡Sweetie!.

Sweetie: ¡No, alto! ¡Yo puedo probarles que mi padre no esta loco!. (Saco el espejo mágico, ella sabia que hacer). ¡Muéstrame, a Spike el dragón!. (Y cuando lo dijo, el espejo mostró a Spike, la gente del pueblo se quedo aterrada con su aspecto).

Hondo: ¡Es el! ¡Es Spike el dragón!.

Cheerilee: ¡¿Es peligroso?!.

Sweetie: No, jamas le haría daño a nadie. Se que se ve horrible, pero es muy tierno y amable, es mi amigo.

Button: Oye, si no te conociera, diría que sientes algo por ese monstruo.

Sweetie: ¡El no es monstruo Button! ¡TU SI LO ERES!.

Button: ¡Esta tan loca como el viejo! ¡Dice que esa criatura es su amigo ¡Pero toda mi vida, eh casado bestias iguales a el, y se de lo que son capaces de hacer! ¡Ese dragón vendrá por sus hijos! ¡Vendrá por ellos de noche!. (Presas del miedo, poco a poco los aldeanos estaban mas de acuerdo con Button, que con Sweetie).

Sweetie: ¡No! ¡El jamas haría eso!.

Button: Olvídense del anciano, ¡Hay que matar, AL DRAGÓN!

Aldeanos: ¡SI!.

(Comienzo de canción):

 ** _Aldeanos:_**

 ** _Nadie a salvo estará, por las noches cazará_**

 ** _Hasta nuestros propios niños ese dragón comerá_**

 ** _Y si no lo detenemos mil destrozos causará_**

 ** _Button:_**

 ** _Es hora de entrar en acción_**

 ** _Seguidme todos ya_**

 ** _Hay que ir sin temor a través de la neblina_**

 ** _Y la oscuridad del bosque fantasmal_**

 ** _Y al pasar, qué emoción, por el puente del castillo_**

 ** _Hallaremos algo horrible y criminal_**

 ** _Dragón es de gigantes colmillos_**

 ** _Con sus garras que quieren matar_**

 ** _Y aunque ruja feroz no podrá detenernos_**

 ** _Y al fin va a morir, morirá_**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _No, no voy a permitirlo._**

 ** _Button:_**

 ** _Intenta impedirlo._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _Papá, todo esto es por mi culpa. Debo regresar para advertirle._**

 ** _Hondo:_**

 ** _Voy contigo._**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _No._**

 ** _Hondo:_**

 ** _Ya te perdí una vez, no te volveré a perder mas. Vámonos_**

 ** _Button:_**

 ** _Aniquilaremos a ese dragón. ¿Quién está conmigo?_**

 ** _Aldeanos:_**

 ** _¡Yo estoy! ¡Yo estoy! ¡Yo estoy!_**

 ** _Las antorchas prender_**

 ** _Button:_**

 ** _Con valor y sin coraza voy_**

 ** _Aldeanos:_**

 ** _Contamos con Button para vencer_**

 ** _Hay que ir sin temor al castillo hechizado_**

 ** _Donde se halla algo oculto e infernal_**

 ** _Es el dragón como una montaña_**

 ** _A la que hay que matar sin piedad_**

 ** _Vamos ya alabando al señor, con los arcos_**

 ** _Y espadas a matar_**

 ** _Button:_**

 ** _Atacaremos el castillo y regresaremos con su cabeza._**

 ** _Aldeanos:_**

 ** _No queremos con miedo vivir y no entendemos_**

 ** _Por qué el monstruo viene aquí para matar_**

 ** _Nuestras armas serán las que salven nuestros niños_**

 ** _Y defiendan nuestro hogar_**

 ** _Que muera ya_**

 ** _Button:_**

 ** _Cortad un gran árbol. Que cada cual coja su botín, pero no lo olvidéis, el dragón es mio._**

 ** _Aldeanos:_**

 ** _Levantar el pendón, marcharemos al combate_**

 ** _Muy valientes y encendido el corazón_**

 ** _Entonad la canción_**

 ** _Aquí vamos cien franceses_**

 ** _Y tenemos la razón_**

 ** _Que muera ya_**

 ** _Muera ya, muera ya, muera ya_**

(Fin de la canción).

* * *

Y finalmente, después de una larga marcha, llegaron al castillo.

Snips: Button, este lugar me da escalofríos. Lo siento Button, pero es la verdad.

Button: ¡Cierra la boca!. (Luego se fue a buscar a Spike)

Snips: ¡BUTTON! ¡QUIERO IRME A CASA!. (Luego de decir eso, los utensilios y muebles vivientes ya estaban por atacar, y así comenzó el ataque).

Paund: ¡AL ATAQUE!

Todo se volvió loco, Fancy fue a solicitar la ayuda de Spike, que seguía deprimido porque Sweetie no lo haya amado.

Fancy: ¡Sacre bleu! Pardonnez-moi, Amo.

Spike: Déjame en paz.

Fancy: Pero están atacando el castillo.

Spike: Eso ya no importa. Déjalos que entren.

Fancy: ¡Oh mon Dieu!.

Mientras en la batalla, los habitantes del castillo estaban ganándole a los aldeanos, y a Snips no le iba nada bien.

Snips: ¡BUTTON! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!.

Sra. Cake: Lo que usted necesita es una rica taza de té.

Snips: ¿Té? ¡Vaya! Muchas gracias.

Paund: Aquí tiene. (Y Paund escupió té caliente, quemando a Snips).

Sra. Cake: ¡Que lo disfrutes cabeza de alcornoque!. (Y luego de eso, la sra. Cake lo golpeo muy fuerte, casi noquean-dolo).

Mientras tanto, todos los demás aldeanos ya habían sido echados del castillos, ahora era el turno de Snips.

Snips: Eh pero, ¿dónde se fueron todos?. (Luego, en su espalda, apareció Fleur disfrazada de valquiria dispuesta a aterrar-lo, lo cual funciono. Snips huyo como cobarde, dejando solo a Button).

* * *

Mientras con Button, el al fin encontró a Spike, dispuesto a acabar con el.

Button: Eres mucho mas horrible en persona. (Comenzó a golpearlo y a patearlo, y el no se defendía). ¡Levántate! ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡¿Que te pasa Spike?! ¡¿Demasiado amable para defenderte?!.

Button siguió atacando y atacando, hasta llevar a Spike afuera del castillo, en la terraza de una torre.

Button: ¡¿Acaso estas enamorado de Sweetie, no es así Spike?! (Y siguió atacando) ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡¿Creías que una chica como Sweetie, iba a querer a alguien como tu?!.

Ya en el suelo, seguía sufriendo, pero poco a poco se estaba enojando, lo suficiente para defenderse.

Button: ¡Sweetie te aborrece Spike! ¡Y me envió aquí para destruirte!.

Spike: ¡NOOO! (Luego, Button saco un cuchillo, listo para clavarlo en Spike).

Button: ¡Se acabo Spike ¡SWEETIE ES MÍA!. (Tras decir eso, ya quería clavar su cuchillo a Spike, pero fue distraído por Sweetie, quien al fin había llegado).

Spike tomo fuerzas necesaria, para darle a Button su merecido. Le quito el cuchillo, y estaba dispuesto a matarlo. Pero luego, vio a Sweetie, y en ese momento se dio cuenta, de que el no era un monstruo como Button, así que decidió escucharlo.

Button: ¡Lo siento! Perdóname.

Spike: Largo de aquí.

Luego, Spike puso su atención en Sweetie.

Spike: Sweetie.

Sweetie: Lo siento.

Spike: Has vuelto.

Luego de verse otra vez, querían juntar sus manos. Pero Button, quien recupero su cuchillo, tomo esta oportunidad para un ataque traicionero. Apuñalo a Spike con el cuchillo, el rugió de dolor, Sweetie estaba impactada con lo que veía. Con sus ultimas fuerzas, Spike empujo a Button hacia el borde de la terraza, el perdió el equilibrio y cayo al barranco directo a su muerte.

Con Button recién muerto, Sweetie fue a atender a Spike, que estaba muy malherido.

Spike: Sweetie..., has vuelto.

Sweetie: Por supuesto que si, no podía dejar que ellos... (Sweetie estaba muy triste por Spike). Todo esto es mi culpa, ojala hubiera llegado antes.

Spike: Tal vez... sea mejor así.

Sweetie: No, no digas eso. Todo saldrá bien.

Spike: No, no podrá ser.

Sweetie: Ahora estamos juntos. Ya verás.

Spike: Al menos he podido verte por última...

(Comienzo de repetición):

 _ **Sweetie:**_

 _ **Nuestro hogar, estaremos aquí para siempre**_

 ** _Mírame_** _ **te prometo que no me**_ ** _iré_**

 _ **Ahora se que contigo estaré**_

 _ **Que no necesito nada más**_

 _ **Se que tu me has cambiado**_

 _ **Contigo soy tan feliz**_

 _ **Ya encontré un hogar junto a...**_

(Fin de la repetición) (Sweetie no pudo terminar de cantar, porque Spike quería decirle algo).

Spike: Sweetie, Sweetie...

Sweetie: ¿Sí? (Spike no pudo decir nada mas, porque murió justo en frente a los ojos de Sweetie, quien se entristeció mucho) ¡No! ¡No, por favor! No me abandones. Te amo.

Y justo en ese momento, la rosa se había marchitado por completo, parecía que todo estaba perdido, o tal vez no.

El cuerpo de Spike se empezó a elevar, y luego a transformar. Sus garras de dragón, se convirtieron en manos, sus patas en pies, y su cara se transformo en la de un apuesto muchacho. Sweetie estaba sorprendida e impactada por esa transformación.

(Comienzo de repetición de "Bella y Bestia"):

 ** _Príncipe Spike:_**

 ** _Mis ojos puedes ver_**

 ** _Podrás reconocer_**

 ** _Yo soy el dragón transformado en hombre_**

 ** _Sweetie:_**

 ** _¡Sí, eres tú!_**

Luego se dieron un beso, rompiendo oficialmente el hechizo. Todos se reunieron en el salón.

Fancy: ¡Sra. Cake! (Felizmente).

Sra. Cake: ¡Fancy! (Felizmente).

Shill: ¡¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?! (Sorprendido).

Fancy: ¡Shill, se ha roto el hechizo! ¡Somos!.

Shill, Sra. Cake y Fancy: ¡Somos!

Fancy: ¡SOMOS HUMANOS OTRA VEZ! (Emocionado)

Shill: ¡FANCY, HERMANO, AMIGO DE TODA LA VIDA, VEN AQUÍ! (Super-emocionado)

Príncipe Spike: Sra. Cake.(Abrazándola). Fancy, ven aquí amigo mio (Abrazándolo). Shill, mi mas fiel amigo Shill (Abrazándolo). Ven Sweetie, busquemos a tu padre.

Shill: ¿Quien era ese?.

Fancy: El Príncipe Spike.

Shill: ¡No!.

Fancy: Oui.

Shill: ¡NO!.

Fancy: Oui.

Shill: ¡NO! ¡NO!. (Luego se fue a buscarlo, y apareció una mas hermosa y radiante Rarity).

Rarity: Bonjour guapo.

Fancy: ¡Oh là là! ¡Rarity! ¡Me gustas mucho mas así!.

Rarity: ¿Que quieres decir? Creí que te gustaba mas como era antes.

Fancy: Así es, pero ahora me gustas mucho mas.

Rarity: Pero me mentiste.

Fancy: Claro que no.

Rarity: Claro que si.

Fancy Que no.

Rarity: Que si.

Fancy: Bueno, tal vez un poquito.

Rarity: Siendo sincera Fancy, también me gustas mucho mas ahora, así que ven por mi. (Dijo de forma coqueta, para luego salir corriendo en forma de juego).

Fancy: ¡Espérame amor-cito! (Dijo persiguiéndola).

Luego, apareció Fleur con un nuevo y fabuloso vestido. Shill se acerco a ella.

Shill: Madame, permita me decirle que esta usted, impresionante.

Fleur: Gracias Shill, ¿Te gusta mi vestido? Es increíble que me quede tan bien, después de todos estos años.

Shill: Es maravilloso, y también extensible.

Fleur: ¿Sabias que lo llevaba la noche que cante una opera real. Incluso un rey estuvo presente.

Shill: Lo se querida, estuviste maravillosa.

Fleur: ¡Oh Shill!.

Y luego, apareció Paund, como todo un niño, muy saludable.

Paund: ¡Mamá!.

Sra. Cake: ¡Paund!.

Paund: ¡Mamá!.

Sra. Cake: ¡Paund!. (Apareció Paund, abrazando a su madre).

Paund: ¿Vivirán felices para siempre?.

Sra. Cake: Claro que si cariño.

Paund: ¿Y todavía seguiré durmiendo en la alacena?

Sra Cake: No, claro que no.

 **Príncipe Spike y Sweetie:**

 **Dos vidas comienzan**

 **Dos almas se entregan**

 **En el corazón un gran amor triunfó**

 **Todos:**

 **Tú y yo**

 **Cierto como el sol que nos da calor**

 **No hay mayor verdad, la belleza está**

 **En el interior**

 **Nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción**

 **Bella y bestia son**

(Fin de la canción).

 **(Y vivieron felices para siempre, el fin).**


End file.
